everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebel Mythos
The Rebel Mythos is a Group of Rebels who are the Children of a myth or god/goddess. They are a branch of the Rebels and aim to help other demigods like themselves understand their full potential and to befriend others, Royal or Rebel. Many of them want to change their stories and right their parents' wrongs. Most of them grew up in loneliness and through abusive parents, thus prompting them to Rebel. The girls don't wear heels like most students instead they wear military boots, converse boots, sneakers or sandals some of them are barefoot. They no longer attend Ever After High and are now currently taking refuge in New Troy. Their bond has also shown to be strong enough for them to forge a blood-oath and declare themselves blood siblings. See their quotes here. Members # [[Jete Muse|'Jete Muse']]:' Daughter of Tephiscore, the muse of dance. She wanted to write a story of her very own where she can be the show-stopping main character/ heroine, instead of being nothing but a minor figure in the myth of Apollo. Her passion in the art of dance, inspires her weapon of choice, a pair of enchanted dancing shoes that can turn into any weaponized shoes through a certain style of dance. Ballet will turn it into ice skates, break-dancing turns it into a pair of gun-heels, salsa turns it into a pair of whip boots and tap turns it into a pair of chainsaw pumps and combined with her 2 pistol set she is a master in the battle field. Her set of weapons is called Acuo. She often gets into fights with Duchess Swan and Justine Dancer. # [[Chain Bound|'Chain Bound]]:' Son of the great wolf, the unbound Fenrir. Chain has been lonely since birth due to his father's reputation and thus hated his destiny, on Legacy Day all he could see in the mirror was himself as a wolf, slaughtering all his friends and loved ones. This vision haunted him and he swore to shun all desires for destruction and death, thus making him a rebel. His weapon of choice is a spiky flail names Mors. He is given the opportunity to speak to his father once a week (though it isn't his choice). # 'Solaris Beetle: Daughter of Khepri the Sun God, Solaris was destined to become one of the most important goddesses in the Egyptian Pantheon, but she has wished for a more simpler and relaxed life instead of being constantly coddled as a goddess. She hopes to one day become the person she wants to be and to find her mother whom has been missing for many years. She is proficient with gauntlets and daggers. But her main weapon is her Giant sword named Aten. # [[Eclipse Arrow|'Eclipse Arrow']]:' Adopted Daughter of Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, hunt and purity. She was left abandoned in a forest as a baby, Artemis took pity on the girl and took her in. Eclipse is proud of her destiny but is saddened from the fact that she will never find her own Prince Charming because her mother despises men and boys. So she decided to drop her destiny to find some one who would love her. Her weapon of choice is of course a bow and arrows like her mother, she names her weapon set, Fauna. Artemis is aware of her daughter's dreams of a having a Prince Charming of her own and often monitors her activities like a hawk (literally). # [[Belledonna El|'Belledonna El]]:' Daughter of the feared Goddess of the Underworld, Hel. Destined to be one of the many gods and monsters that would bring the doom of Ragnorok to the mortal realm, Belledonna was feared and rejected her whole life, even by Odin himself. She cannot stand her reflection as she would often see the vision of herself killing all who she had sworn to protect, including her crush, the son of Thor, Thunder. So she sides with the rebels and her weapon of choice is her violin, when she plays a certain tune, she could either summon a hoard of frost giants, a ring of fire, enchanted pentagrams that she uses as speed boosts and solid surfaces and she can turn it into an enchanted staff, called Treachery. # [[Qrow Otur|'Qrow Otur]]:' Son of Domalde the Unfortunate. Qrow was born soon after his father's death and never knew anything else other than a life of abuse at the hands of his step-grandmother, the very person who started it all. Coming to a EAH, Qrow was a social outcast since he had also inherited his father's curse of bad luck and was shunned by everyone since the curse not only affects him but makes him bring bad luck to all of his friends and loved ones. Not wanting to go through the same suffering as his father, he joined the rebels. His weapon is a greatsword named Brawler. (his last name means bad luck in Swedish) Being friends with Shinigami, he was able to communicate with his dead father and the only his father said to him, the first time they met was "I don't want you to have the burden of my name". He is in love with fellow rebel Huli Shang, but stays away from her since he doesn't want to cause her any more pain. He is also very musical. # [[Shinigami Mikoto|'Shinigami Mikoto]]:' Daughter of Izanami, the goddess of darkness. Shinigami was not Izanami's direct child, but rather what was created by her mother's dark magic and Izanami thus placed a cursed seal on Shinigami's back which would cause severe pain if she ever wished to spare a life. Cursed with a destiny of bringing deaths of 1000 mortals every day, Shinigami was feared and and neglected by many people out of fear. She wishes to find true friendship, love and one day find her place in the Heavens alongside her relatives instead of being treated as a lower being because of who she is, thus she sides with the rebels. Her weapon of choice is a katana which can change sizes called Yokai, which is later on upgraded to a double ended sword. She and Raven Queen are trying to come up with a spell to remove the seal without breaking it, if the seal is broken it would kill Shinigami instantly. (Her name means Death God in Japanese) # 'Midnight Darkness: Daughter of the Goddess of Dark Magic, Hecate. Destined to be confined to darkness and raised in the shadows of her mother, Midnight wishes to be able to explore the world and protect it rather than be confined to the Evil Gods whom will bring destruction to all. Despite this, she still yearns for hope for her fallen siblings, whom were dissolved by her own mother and spread to all mortals as the corrupt and evil of their minds and she wishes to one day repent her mother's sins and help her siblings see the light. Her weapon of choice is a scythe, given to her by her neutrally aligned brother, Grimal, named Somber, later on upgraded by Diamond to a double scythe. She finds Royals like Apple White and Heather von Olympus to be mildly annoying. # [[Serenity Mania|'Serenity Mania']]:' Daughter of Selene the Moon Goddess and Endymion the Sleeper. One of Selene's 50 children and plagued with a childhood full of neglect, she finds her myth and her mother's methods plain weird and wrong. She is narcoleptic, being the daughter of Endymion. Another thing she finds completely disgusting about her destiny is the fact that she is destined to marry one of her cousins, Skylark Elisian the nephew of Endymion and thus his successor. She would rather find a way to break the sleep curse on her father and make her broken family whole again. Her weapon is an upper-class dueling sabre named Hypnos. She is BFFAs with Midnight Darkness, Hanabi Omikami and Eclipse Arrow. # [[Blake Winter|'Blake Winter]]:' Daughter of Skadi, the goddess of winter. Blake prefers warmth and sunlight over cold winter and she yearns to find true happiness. But she has little to no friends because of their fear old her mother's cold and ruthless nature. Blake believes everybody does have a choice and they can be their own person. She sides with the rebels and her weapon of choice are her ice skates called Shatter. As a distant relative of Crystal Winter, a lot of pressure has been put on her to be like Crystal but she has made it clear that she has no interest in winter. Blake's rift with her mother was further defined as her thronecoming present was the blood-stained torn army uniform of a human she fell in love with. # [[Malachite Nile|'Malachite Nile]]:' Son of Sobek, the crocodile god of the afterlife. Malachite is content with his destiny of becoming the god of the river Nile, but he also wishes to have friends, something that his destiny is deprived of. he sides with the Rebels. His weapon is a large axe that has the ability to cut through anything called Collusion. His monstrous appearance also makes him the center of being bullied, he would accidentally hurt them due to his short temper. # [[Diamond Dite|'Diamond Dite]]:' Daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, and Hephaestus the blacksmith god. She feels great shame in what she has to do in her destiny, as she is a girl she was chosen for the future role as the goddess of love and beauty. As the daughter of the blacksmith God, she is skilled in creating and crafting all sorts of objects which includes her weapon, a crystal glaive called Bismuth. She wants to be valued for who she is and not for her looks, so she sides with the rebels. She hates it when boys just want to date her for her looks. She also has the ability to update weapons, such as upgrading Saaya's war scythe into a trident or Shaolin's monkey staff to have the ability to turn into nun-chucks. She greatly dislikes her half sisters since all of them are Royals and are trying to pester her into following her destiny. Her relationship with her parents aren't the best either, she doesn't really know her mother and her father doesn't even know that she is not another product of Aphrodite's many affairs. # [[Aura Falcon|'Aura Falcon]]:' Daughter of Horus the god of the Sky, she wants to fly freely and outstretch her golden wings across the sky and explore the world instead of being cooped up in her sky temple as the next sky goddess, she has a rare power of manipulating gold and so, since her wings are made of liquid gold, they are her primary weapons. She has a lazy side to her personality, she prefers to float instead of walking. # [[Saaya Vadh|'Saaya Vadh]]:' Daughter of Kali, Goddess of Destruction. Peace-loving, noble and kind, she is nothing like her bloodthirsty mother, though she respects her mothers wishes of her becoming the next goddess. Shadow has made it clear that she wishes to be a better person than who she is destined to be. She shuns all desire for destruction and death, ironically her weapon is a war scythe called Moonslice. (Her name means Shadow and her last name means Slaughter in Hindi) # [[Shaolin Sun|'Shaolin Sun]]:' Son of Sun Wukong, the monkey king. Shaolin is stoic, cool, contemplative and heroic, unlike his father whom was never really around. He prefers meditation and reading instead of causing chaos like his father. He wants nothing more but to uncover and learn the secrets of kung fu and maintain inner peace, his weapon is a Monkey staff called Tempest. # [[Taiyang Hou|'Taiyang Hou]]' and Yue Liang:' Twin son and daughter of Chang'e, the moon faerie and Hou Yi, the sun archer. They find the whole love story pretty gross (even grosser because its incest for them) they would rather be focused on trying to find a way to reunite their parents than following in the very destiny which separated them in the first place. Taiyang wields a crossbow called Sun-stone and Yue wields a metal fan called Moonstone. (Their names mean sun and moon in Chinese) # [[Ebony Scar|'Ebony Scar']]:' Daughter of Morrigan, Celtic goddess of War, death and strife, a daughter of a triple goddess she and her sisters must fulfill their roles for each category, Ebony was given war as her destiny. She would rather play music and help protect the weak and sick rather than focusing on war and blood shed, her weapon is a longsword rapier that she calls Plutonic. And as her name implies, she has a large scar through her right eye, how it got there is a complete mystery, but she often has flashbacks of a giant suit of armor with a giant war hammer. So it is possible she received the scar trying to fight it. # [[Fang Serpent|'Fang Serpent]]:' Son of Tiamat, Mother of gorgons, hydras, sirens and snakes, as a transfer student from monster high, Fang has found it difficult to make friends due to his mother's reputation of creating terrible creatures and monsters, Fang vowed to never follow in the footsteps of his mother and thus sides with the rebels. His weapon is a whip sword called Python. Despite no longer being any where near his mother, his scars run deep and he is prone to having panic attacks which often confides with his best friend and fellow Rebel, Tarîtî Nexweşî, the son of Nergal. # [[Tarîtî Nexweşî|'Tarîtî Nexweşî]]:' Son of Nergal, God of War and Plagues. He and Fang were childhood friends as both are the children of dark Babylonian gods. And they often found comfort for each other due to the abuse they both had to endure. Tarîtî was forced to come to EAH by Nergal, hoping that his son would continue his legacy of terror. Tarîtî has no intent to become the monster that his father is and thus joined the rebels. His weapon is a chainsaw named Reaper. (his name means darkness and his surname means plague in Kurdish) # [[Mirî Irkalla|'Mirî Irkalla]]:' Daughter of Ereshkigal, Goddess of the dead. Mirî grew up under harsh conditions. Abuse from her step-father, Nergal and neglect from her mother. She came to EAH along with Fang and Tarîtî, whom she regards as her older brother figures, especially Tarîtî since he was the one who cared for her during all those years of terror. Due to her story involving going back to the place where she was abused and practically held as a prisoner, she refused to go through with her destiny and sides with the rebels. Her weapon is a spiked chain named Servility. (her name means dead in Kurdish) # [[Hanabi Omikami|'Hanabi Omikami]]:' Daughter of Amaterasu, the goddess of light and the sun. As her mother's favorite child, she has a tough destiny and reputation to uphold, she finds it all tiring and boring she wants to travel the world and make new friends, she sides with the rebels. Her weapon of choice is an umbrella, which has a hidden blade within so it doubles as both a sword and shield. Her weapon is called Sunset. (Her name means fireworks in Japanese) She currently dates Noche Severo. # [[Shield Roma|'Shield Roma]]:' Son of Bellona, the Roman Goddess of War. Shield prefers diplomacy over violence and is thus bullied by many people for his wimpy nature, but underneath his thick framed glasses is a hero with a pure heart. He lost his right arm while saving his friend. And so his weapon is his prosthetic arm, which can turn into a shield and sword. He has a crush on Midnight Darkness. # [[Vendetta Judgement|'Vendetta Judgement]]:' Daughter of Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance. Vendetta is a lot like her mother in terms of personality, cold, ruthless and at times heartless. But after a traumatic childhood experience, where she was almost kidnapped and the kidnapper was killed on the spot right in front of her, she begins to question her mother's ways and judgements and her icy cold nature began to melt away to a more warm and friendly side. She soon realizes that vengeance is the start of every pain and trauma in her life, thus she sides with the rebels. Her weapon is a giant folding fan called Slicer. # [[Musette Reflection|'Musette Reflection]]:' Daughter of Narcissus and Echo (sort of). Born from the very waters that killed her parents, Musette never knew them, all she knows is her vendetta towards all gods. As a water sprite/nymph she was put into Aphrodite's magic mirror and used as a tool through 10 thousand years, by evil beauties and goddesses. When she was finally released by Aphrodite's daughter, Diamond. She immediately gained a physical form and attempted to attack the other demi gods, luckily she was subdued and calmed down. She is a pure hearted rebel who is close with Raven Queen and Aura Falcon. Her weapons are her copy camera. She has the power to copy anything, from fighting styles to weapons via camera # [[Aira de Kan|'Aira de Kan]]:' the wheelchair bound daughter of Kukulkan, Serpent of the 9 Winds. Due to and accident that left her crippled and caused her to lose her wings, Aira hates the idea of being forced to live the life that she wasn't meant for, both physically and spiritually. She finds it heart breaking to see many people getting sacrificed to satisfy her father's bloodlust and thus decided to become a Rebel. Despite being unable to move Aira has mastered her power over the 9 winds and her weapon is a cane named Hurricane. # [[Vali Lokasenna|'Vali Lokasenna]]:' Son of Loki, the trickster god. After his father's story caused him to lose his best friend and twin brother, Vali started hating the myth and didn't want to do it. Before coming to EAH, he didn't think that was an option...so imagine his surprise when he met the Rebel Mythos. He isn't the biggest fan of the Royal Mythos or Heather, because they're trying to encourage him to follow a destiny that'll doom an innocent boy to die. Vali can shape shift like his father (badly) and has a bit of Loki's silver tongue. His weapon is a simple, store-bought sword (he didn't know he needed one, so he had to get one in a hurry) named Excalibur, after...well, Excalibur. # [[Zane von Olympus|'Zane von Olympus]]:' Son of Zeus, god of thunder and king of the Greek gods. He doesn't want to be the deceitful womanizer that his father was, and so he joined the Rebel Mythos. He often disagrees with the decisions of his family, and just gods in general. He hopes to change the mind of his sister, Royal Mythos founder Heather, or at least get her to talk to him. In all honesty, he just wants a normal, mortal life. His weapon is a lightning bolt-shaped blade, gifted to him by his father, capable of impaling and electrocuting someone, though he intends to never use it, as Zane values peace. # [[Huli Shang|'Huli Shang]]:' Daughter of Daji, the Nine Tailed Fox. Her whole childhood has been plagued by all the sins her mother committed, driving her insane in the process (she says that she could almost hear the echoes of her mother's voice inside her head). She has been manipulated by her mother and thus felt guilt towards the fact that she was destined to do the same thing, manipulate a king and make a kingdom fall to its knees. Huli is determined to break the cycle of psychological torture she has been put through and thus joined the Rebels. Her weapon, ironically, are metallic puppet strings that she can use to control the movement of any being, and being the daughter of a fox spirit grants her the ability to turn into a white nine tailed fox with razor sharp claws and teeth. Both of which she is often reluctant to use. (Her name means fox in Chinese) Despite her insanity, Huli has shown great humanity and heroism and she has fallen in love with fellow Rebel, Qrow Otur but doesn't know why he is avoiding her. # [[Sundarata Devi|'Sundarata Devi]]:' Daughter of Rama and Sita, Sundarata hates the idea of being constantly kidnapped and starting a war over who gets to marry her. Ever since she was little she was raised to be a perfect, obedient and graceful princess, but she often finds that annoying and demeaning. She wishes for adventure and to be a hero, not a damsel in distress. Despite being raised as a restricted maiden, Sundarata has mastered hand to hand combat and wields her father's Astra, a Golden Bow and arrows. She is BFFAs with Elena Troy and Darling Charming. (Her name means beauty and her last name means Goddess in Hindi) # [[Elena Troy|'Elena Troy]]:' Daughter of Helen of Troy. Similar to her BFFA Sundarata, Elena is making a stand against the damsel-in-distress destiny that she is forced to live. Her rebellious nature led to a strained relationship with her mother whom is also a teacher at Ever After. But she is confident that she can break free from her destiny and be a hero. Her weapon is a titanium baseball bat called Hacker. # [[Erin Discord|'Erin Discord]]:' Daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos. Not wanting to cause chaos among those around her and simply desiring peace and quiet, she sides with the Rebels, hoping to show her classmates and all of Ever After that she is not like her mother at all. She has never met Eris directly, and in fact didn't know she was her mother until the Mythology Program started, when she was taken away from her mortal father and forced to attend the Mythology Program. Her weapon is a golden apple that transforms into a dagger. # [[Corona Time|'Corona Time]]:' Daughter of Cronus, titan of time. Born in Tartarus, Corona was released when the Mythology Program began. Though she doesn't have a specific destiny, Corona sides with the Rebels symbolically. Shy and introverted, she doesn't like the attention she gets being the half-sister to the elder Olympians, as well as the assumptions that she's evil or wants to eat her family. Her weapon is a scythe that, when swung, will slow down time. # [[Leah Nemean|'Leah Nemean]]:' Niece of the Nemean Lion. Not wanting to suffer the fate her uncle did, Leah proudly and confidently sides with the Rebel Mythos. Believing most so called "heroes" to be murderers, she wants to send the message that monsters are people too. She is also a transfer from Monster High. She is friends with Rosabella Beauty. She does not have an official weapon, but doesn't need one because, like her uncle, her skin and fur is impenetrable to all weapons. # [[Raquelle Mandjet|'Raquelle Mandjet]]: Daughter of Ra, Egyptian god of the sun. Sunny, perky, and an all-around happy goddess, Raquelle doesn't wish to have most of humanity slain. Therefore she sides with the Rebel Mythos, but does have Royal sympathies too. She lived with her father on the sun barge Atet before going to Ever After High. Her weapons are literal sun-disks, that when flung burst into flames, as well as setting fire to their achieved targets. # [[Salih Storm|'Salih Storm']]:' Daughter of Set, the Red Lord. Despite her father always telling his myth with a smiling face, Salih hates it and refuses to partake in it. She sides with the Rebel Mythos to avoid it at all costs, and to show this, openly dates Laurel Lyre, son of Apollo. Salih is a frequent target for bullying at EAH due to her parentage, especially from the other Egyptian kids. She has some of her father's storm magic, and her weapon is a big fancy sarcophagus that's meant to have people put in it. # [[Mars Polemos|'Mars Polemos]]:' Son of Ares, the war god. Mars isn't nearly as War-crazed as his father, and doesn't get angry nearly as often (though if you ever ask if he's the son of the guy from ''God of War, he will literally rip your arm off and beat you over the head with it). Mars was isolated at a young age and never really got to meet his cousins in the pantheon, so he jumped at the chance to see them at EAH. He carries multiple weapons provided to him by Ares, though the only one he uses is a stun gun. # [[Noche Severo|'''Noche Severo]]:' Son of Camazotz, the God of Bats. Noche is blind and often wears a blood red blindfold. He was born with the unfortunate disability, but it does not mean he has turned a blind eye to his father's sins. Although he cannot see the horrifying blood-bath beneath him within the cave, but he could hear the blood-curdling screams from all of his father's victims. Their final words and tearful pleas filled his mind with anger towards his father and filled his heart with guilt and sorrow. He has no wish to play any part in the story of the Hero Twins. He wishes, as the next God of Bats, to lead his kind in a better path in life. His weapon is a white cane with a hidden blade called Pesadelo, with his excellent senses and hearing no one would dare step any closer to him on the battlefield. (His name means night and severe in Spanish). He is dating Hanabi Omikami. # 'Lian Hua: Daughter of Nezha, the Third Lotus Prince. Lian may be born to become a hero, but the dorky young girl is no where near her father's level. Her meek and shy disposition made her an easy target for bullying especially by JD Empress, Daughter of the Jade Emperor. Although she was greatly enamored by her father's myth, she felt that there was a better to resolve conflict. She is possibly the most diplomatic student from the Chinese pantheon and vows to change her story from having to wage a war to forming a stable treaty. She received her father's Fire Tipped Spear as her weapon but she tries her best not to use physical combat and only uses it as a last resort. (Her name means Lotus Flower in Chinese) # [[Arashi Namikaze|'Arashi Namikaze']]:' Son of Susano, the God of storms and Princess Kushinada. Arashi's personality greatly differs from his father's rage. He doesn't wish to be banished from heaven like his unruly parent and thus aims to become a true hero and earn his place back in the heavens with his cousins. Studious and smart, he would be the last person anyone was expecting to wield his father's sword, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. He is dating Asura Raaskshas (His name means storm and his surname means waves and wind in Japanese) # 'Asura Raakshas: The last surviving child Ravana, the Demon King. He finds his role to be completely and utterly demeaning, reinforcing the stereotype that all demons are evil. He has no interest in girls either, as his myth involves him having many wives and kidnapping his close friend Sundarata whom is also his niece, he has come out of the closet and openly dates Arashi Namikaze. He wishes to show the world that not all demons are evil. His weapons are a pair of spiked gauntlets. (His name means demon and monster in Hindi) # [[Saphed Bandar|'Saphed Bandar']]:' Son of Hanuman, the Monkey Warrior. Saphed grew up difficultly, he was born after the events of Ravana's death and he and his father had eluded capture from former generals whom were loyal to the late demon king. Saphed lived his whole life in fear and thus refuses to repeat the same events which led to him losing his childhood. He wishes to make peace with the demon clan and start a strong alliance with them. He is best friends with Asura Raakshas and openly supports his relationship with Arashi. His weapon is his father's trident. (His name means white and his last name means monkey in Hindi). Despite his decision to be a rebel Saphed is still in good relations with his father. # [[Hebi Hachibi|'Hebi Hachibi]]:' Daughter of Yamata no Orochi, the 8 Forked Serpent. Hebi hatched from her egg soon after the death of her father. She grew up ostracized by humans and gods alike, and thus felt shame and anger towards her father and destiny. Her lack of social skills and life of isolation makes her a target for bullying by many royals, especially by Minami Mizuno Daughter of Toyotama-hime. She aims to show to the world that she and all the other Rebels aren't born guilty of their parents' crimes. Her weapon is a Naginata called Gisei. (Her name means snake and her last name means 8 tails) # [[Qing-Ge Han|'Qing-Ge Han]]:' Daughter of Han-Xiangzi, the Chinese God of Music. Qing loves music just like her father, but she doesn't want to do anything involving the Eight Immortals myths. Rather, she would open her own music store and/or become a music producer. Qing is the one that is called to DJ any party the Mythos Kids throw. While she is a rebel, she is good friends with a few royals, including her roommate and sister-like figure Yujin Cao. Unlike some of the other Rebels, she does not have a weapon. # [[Dele Jakuta|'Dele Jakuta]]: Successor to Shango, the Yoruba god of Lightning and Thunder. Dele doesn’t believe he is strong enough to be the next Shango, and therefore sides with the Rebels. Dele is also grossed out at having three wives, especially since the successors to those three wives are like sisters to him. He doesn’t have a weapon. Category:Groups